


Perdóname

by SraBlaBlaBla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Breakup, Bromance, Character Development, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Human Karkat Vantas, Humor, Karezi, M/M, Melodrama, Novela rosa, Romance, davekat - Freeform, desamor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SraBlaBlaBla/pseuds/SraBlaBlaBla
Summary: No hay manera de que el sufrimiento que me causaste fuera descrito sólo con palabras, pero aquí estoy. De nuevo, intentando superarlo, sin pensar en tu cara, tu risa, ni todo lo que me hiciste sentir.Pero lo nuestro ya terminó, y siempre hay alguien más que viene para hacernos volver a vivir, no olvidar, simplemente recordar que el mundo no se termina por algo así.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope, Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Ya no te amo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aún te amo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542098) by KxyKay. 



> _Broken by the love_  
>  _This hurt divides itself_  
>  _Decided that kissing you is just bad for my health_
> 
> _I looked you right in your eye_  
>  _And asked you why it has to be this way_  
>  _I don't know_

  
  
  
Reaccionar bien no era una de sus virtudes, y tampoco evitar llorar por estupideces. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, su cerebro no era capaz de —o quizás no quería— procesar del todo las palabras que Terezi había dicho, y todavía no podía recordarlas sin que una punzada profunda y dolorosa le atravesara el pecho.

_«Karkat,_ _creo_ — _creo que deberíamos_ _terminar con esto»_

Maldita sea. Mierda, ¡mierda! Las lágrimas comenzaban a saltar con sólo pensarlo, el escozor en su garganta volvía a hacerle querer gritar de impotencia e insultarse. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? Fue su carácter odioso, lleno de críticas, desconsiderado y sus gestos groseros, ¿verdad? Lo sabía, todos lo sabían, pero ahora... Ahora, es donde quería verse en el espejo, mirar fijamente sus ojos y desear que fuera diferente.  
  


Era totalmente desagradable, vil. Se preguntaba cómo es que había podido ser tan inútil. Las lágrimas de furia salieron a borbotones, con una fuerza torrencial y desconsuelo genuino que le hacía retorcerse de dolor en su cama, mientras se preguntaba si no sería buena idea morir por el momento, al menos hasta que hubiera superado todo.

Pensó en todas las cosas que pudo haberle dicho para evitarlo, a pesar de la extraña situación en la que habían estado ambos, pues no estaban en una relación oficial, pero tampoco eran "amigos". ¿Es que había sido demasiado posesivo? ¿Meloso? ¿Insistente? El pensar que había sido así con Terezi le dio asco de sí mismo. Incapaz de darse cuenta de lo más importante, muy característico de ti, Karkat.

Y por eso ella se fue. Sin previo aviso, ni advertencia alguna, nada. Es lo que más lo había desgarrado: la había dejado ir frente a sus ojos, sin percibir mínimamente las señales que daba, sin una oportunidad para poder remediarlo. Porque no sabía si había sido su culpa, pero vamos, era lo más probable. 

No sabía si había sido un tonto o simplemente hacía todo mal. Pero ahora que pensaba sobre todo eso, tal vez había sido demasiado ingenuo pensando que eso duraría para siempre, como si fuera un sueño, y como consecuencia ahora su recipiente de cariño y ternura se había vaciado por completo por alguien que lo había engañado.

Pensó en todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho para evitarlo. Podía imaginarlas, tocarlas, presenciar la expresión que ella ponía cuando las hacía.

Pero ya no había más oportunidades. No más.

Repentinamente el timbre de una canción «irónicamente irónica» resonó en el cuarto. El llanto se interrumpió por un segundo, ubicando el sonido y reconociéndolo después de unos segundos. No quería responder, y el tono personalizado que cierta persona había puesto era demasiado molesto: estaba en un momento de angustia emocional pleno y parecía como si se burlara de él.

Karkat no tenía idea de si estar agradecido o molesto. Por su complejidad emocional quizás una mezcolanza de ambas, pero no pudo parar de quejarse de dolor. Sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía esa inoportuna interrupción, y sabía aún mejor que si no descolgaba ahora seguiría sonando hasta que rompiera el celular o respondiera.

Con resignación se obligó a dejar de llorar. Inhala profundo, y haz como si nada hubiera pasado, se dijo. No podía dejar entrever con su voz que había caído de nuevo por ella. Como siempre, una, y otra, y otra vez.

Sorbió su nariz y alejó su cara de la almohada que ahogaba su llanto. Se arrastró hasta poder alcanzar la mesita de noche, y un instante de duda lo asaltó. Si por un mínimo error Dave descubría que había estado llorando se preocuparía, y él no era un bebé como para necesitar de alguien que lo cuidara.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cuando descolgó con enojo. No le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en medio de una crisis, pero también le alegraba un poco que él lo llamara y así pudiera distraerse un poco.

—Hey, Karkat —saludó con indiferencia Dave al otro lado de la línea. Podía visualizarlo con sus lentes, llamando sólo para ver si estaba "sufriendo como un imbécil por alguien que no vale la pena", según Dave; y no quería admitir que lo estaba haciendo. Porque él no debía enterarse, estaba _perfectamente_ sin su ayuda.

—Sólo quería saber si... estás disponible ahora para salir a algún lugar —dijo con el tono displicente que de alguna manera se mantenía dentro de los estándares de «cool» por ser monótono, pero sin esa cadencia sarcástica que usaba cuando hablaba en público—. Quizás al cine, vi que hay una película que podría gustarte y-

Karkat miró la pantalla del teléfono: veinte para las siete. Era muy tarde, pronto oscurecería y no le agradaba la idea de estar a solas con Dave de noche, además de que tendría que esperar a que sus ojos llorosos regresaran a la normalidad para pretender que nada había pasado.

—No, ahora no puedo —respondió secamente, sin muchos escrúpulos—; tal vez otro día —Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que su tono de voz fuera el más normal posible, fallando rotundamente, y pensó que debería tener un poco de consideración después de que Dave se había molestado en llamarlo—. L-Lo siento.

Dave guardó silencio por unos segundos, notando el repentino tono abatido de Karkat y el esfuerzo para arreglarlo después—: Está bien; ¿entonces otro día?

Karkat no respondió, pues su mente no estaba ahí y no procesaba las palabras que oía, por lo que su cerebro activó el modo "piloto automático"—: Lo que sea —exclamó con la voz cortada; debía terminar con eso rápido—, sólo déjame en paz por una vez, ¿quieres? —No estaba seguro de poder seguir con la conversación en ese momento, con la voz nasal, quebrada y a punto de estallar en llanto de nuevo.

Colgó y volvió al ciclo infinito de llorar y lamentar su existencia después de percatarse que no podía evitar sus respuestas ásperas, ni con la persona a la que le tenía más confianza.

«Si yo fuera tú, tampoco me querría», pensó con desdén. 

* * *

Había llorado tanto que sus ojos no podían abrirse del todo ahora y tenía sueño como para dormir un año entero. La razón: despertar en medio de la noche cada vez que tenía pesadillas, para luego tener un ataque de ansiedad que duraba lo que Dios quisiera.

La definición de una buena noche de sueño, claro que sí.

Era un martes, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de faltar al colegio por una ridiculez como el mal de amores, y con sólo pensarlo sabía que estaría enfadado todo el día por no poder cumplir sus caprichos; sin mencionar haberse desgastado emocionalmente la noche anterior. Si usualmente su humor era uno bastante gruñón, ahora era más que insoportable.

No quería comer, sólo terminar con ese día de mierda y distraerse durmiendo para apaciguar el dolor. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni pensar en nada además de todos sus malditos errores.

Para salir se vistió con algo aburrido: sudadera negra, pantalones grises y su cara enfurruñada de todos los días como accesorio. No se molestó en cepillar su cabello, pues le parecía inútil en ese punto. Simplemente pasó sus dedos a través de él y pensó que se veía horrible.

Se sentía como la mismísima mierda, y no sabía si podría sobrellevar el ver a Terezi con su mejor amigo juntos, como si nada, en el pasillo, tomándose de la mano, mientras él... ugh. Él, bueno; él estaría llorando en el baño cuando no lo vieran.

Recordaba perfectamente a Gamzee Makara, ése maldito hipócrita. No podía creer que alguna vez lo había considerado un amigo. Le vino a la mente cuando Kanaya le había mencionado alguna vez que a ella no le agradaba del todo, y que en un principio le había dado mala espina, pero él había pensado que era sólo otra de sus corazonadas. Ahora se daba cuenta del por qué. 

Demasiado tarde, como siempre.

Era una putísima mierda. Mal, mal, todo lo hacía mal. ¿Por qué todo no podía acabar de una buena vez? ¿No podía caerle un rayo encima, o alguna cosa igual de ridícula?

Ugh. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

—Karkat, espera —le llamó una voz familiar con preocupación acercándose a él. Pasando desapercibido, Dave Strider lo había seguido hasta la entrada de la escuela, y ahora que estaba cerca podía hablar con sutileza—. ¿Estás mejor?

—¿Tú qué crees? —espetó Karkat con veneno y hartazgo. Quería estar solo, sin ninguna distracción que pudiera causarle más inseguridad y vergüenza de la que ya tenía. Al fondo de su cabeza podía escuchar el susurro de un "Se está burlando de ti", como si ahora no pudiera confiar en absolutamente nadie.

Dave suspiró con pesadez y empezó de nuevo—. Quería hablar contigo sobre eso, pero... —Hizo una pausa para escoger sus palabras, sabiendo que Karkat podía ser muy impulsivo y que debía tener mucha paciencia con él.

—No quiero ni siquiera tocar el tema, ¿vale? —repitió con irritación y el ceño fruncido—. Y mucho menos contigo.

Dave comenzó a exasperarse por la terquedad de su amigo, sin tener idea de cómo encaminar la conversación sin que Karkat se pusiera a la defensiva—. Si me dejaras explica-

—No quiero saber nada de eso, ¿me oíste? —dejó de caminar y enfrentó cara a cara al rubio.

—Maldita sea, Karkat —Dave dio un paso atrás en un intento de calmar su humor, pero un súbito resentimiento se apoderó de su boca, como si todo lo que nunca recibió, esa paciencia no recíproca y la rabia acumulada salieran repentinamente. 

—¿Sabes? No me sorprende el que ella se haya ido —dijo en un arrebato de enojo, harto de insistir, harto de soportar las palabras hirientes del azabache sin una disculpa cuando únicamente trataba de ayudar y que él no hiciera caso a ninguno de sus consejos sólo por ser testarudo. 

Sólo cuando los ojos grises de Karkat lo observaron con una sorpresa dolida y decepción fue que se dio cuenta de que lo había arruinado todo.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para arreglarlo, inhalando profundamente y lamentando no tener la sensibilidad suficiente para dirigir la conversación de manera adecuada. Pensó en alejarse rápidamente de ahí, sin embargo, ya había metido la pata. La culpa habló por él entonces, ahora inseguro—: M-Me refiero a que siempre tienes esa actitud irritada no es agradable, y sé que es difícil cambiarlo, pero si lo hicieras tal vez...

—Cállate —espetó en un susurro el azabache—. Cierra la puta boca, Strider, no quiero oírte decir una palabra más —lo calló con una amenaza tangible en su voz.

Sin poder controlarlo comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo por lo doloroso que era, porque era verdad, pero viniendo de alguien en quien recién había comenzado a considerar un amigo y creía nunca le diría algo así le causó una decepción profunda.

—¿Podrías calmarte... por un segundo? —preguntó con molestia Dave, molestia de dejar que sus emociones intervinieran y mandaran todo al carajo, pero aún con una calma desanimada y culpable. Hizo una mueca y suspiró—. No quiero que lo malinterpretes, ¿vale? Sólo-

—¿Por qué debería calmarme, si tú eres quien empezó con esto? —contraatacó Karkat, un tono agrio saliendo de su boca. Estaba cegado por la furia, impotencia y desesperación de no poder contemplar que Dave le había dicho lo impensable.

Karkat le dio la espalda, un ataque de ansiedad y miedo saliendo desde el fondo de su alma. Ella lo había dejado por su forma de ser, por ser un cretino, por no ser lo suficientemente considerado, por el solo hecho de ser Karkat Vantas. 

—Karkat —le llamó Dave desde atrás, pero no se molestó en voltear. Estaba retraído en sus pensamientos, muy ocupado pensando en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si hubiera actuado de esa forma y sin poder contener el llanto para más tarde—. Karkat, ¿me estás escuchando...?

—Vantas —le llamó por su apellido con severidad y lo tomó de sus hombros para que lo viera a los ojos—. Escúchame, por el amor de Dios —suplicó, y cuando vio sus ojos llorosos suavizó su expresión. Karkat se alejó rápidamente de su agarre y frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran.

—Aléjate, Strider —murmuró en un hilo de voz—, no quiero verte.

Dave no dijo nada, soltó su agarre y dio media vuelta, no sin antes mirar el semblante débil de Karkat con lástima.

* * *

Desde el incidente de la mañana no había vuelto a hablar con Dave, pero no era de mucha importancia ahora que tenía en frente a Terezi. Era extremadamente difícil mantener a raya el impulso de hablar con ella o buscar al menos la más minúscula de sus miradas.

Química era la única clase que compartía con ella, y eso se había convertido en un martirio. Estar ahí sin poder mover un dedo por la ansiedad de haber sido reemplazado o de darse cuenta de que en realidad no le había importado lo suficiente, y la prueba latente de que no era un sueño era Gamzee a su lado.

Su respiración se entrecortaba al reconocer su semblante sereno e impasible ante el hecho de que él estuviera algunos asientos atrás. Quizás ya sabía que él estaría esperando el momento apropiado para acercársele, pero estaría demasiado aletargado por la tristeza como para hacerlo y sólo se limitaría a observar.

Alejó la mirada de ellos, pero la garganta se le cerró lentamente. Un nudo de tristeza lo sofocaba, y no quería mostrarlo, pero era incontrolable. Tu culpa, fue tuya y de nadie más. Ella sólo quería a alguien en quien confiar, y no fuiste suficiente. _**No fuiste suficiente.**_

De sus párpados goteaban lágrimas, y los cerró.

Siempre había sido de esa manera, siempre has sido así.

Su ceño se frunció, y su corazón paró.

Siempre estarás solo, porque no puedes cambiarlo.

Dejó de respirar y un pequeño sollozo salió, tan débil como él lo era.   
  


Una opresión enorme hizo que su pecho se retorciera, como si no pudiera respirar. Como si buscara desesperadamente algo que aliviara su dolor en algo que ya no estaba. Su cabeza se hizo pesada, sus emociones se congelaron y recordó.

Cuando había entrado a clase y tenía miedo, pero lo ocultó con una mala cara porque no le gustaba esa sensación. Cuando había hecho pareja con Terezi para algún proyecto y habían comenzado a hablar seguido. Cuando la había invitado a tomar el almuerzo y habían pasado un buen rato compartiendo sus gustos.

Cuando eran felices sin cuestionarse nada, ignorando las dudas que ambos tenían sobre el pequeño secreto que ocultaban y del que nadie debía enterarse. Porque ambos estaban cegados ahora, y a pesar de que Karkat alguna vez se había cuestionado si había algún problema en decir que eran pareja, no cuestionó la voluntad de Terezi.  
  


Recordó cómo con el tiempo se había aferrado a su presencia.

  
Deshizo el nudo que apretaba su garganta en un sollozo lastimero. Quería reprimirlo, el sentimiento de culpa que le invadía cuando estaba frente a ellos. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerlo a raya, pero se desbordaba. De sus ojos, de las paredes, el eco ruidoso de la naturalidad de los demás mientras él sufría.

No podía hacerlo por mucho más, pronto llegaría a su límite y sería algo mucho peor. Pero no era capaz. El dolor lo inmovilizaba y atrapaba en el bucle de recordar, sufrir, recordar. Se sentía solo, una soledad mordaz que lo lastimaba.

No quería sufrir más, se negaba, pero estaba fuera de su alcance controlarlo; o eso parecía. Pensaba sin parar. Pensaba que tal vez era el idiota del cuento, que la princesa había sido salvada de la bestia, que ahora estaría mucho mejor con su príncipe verdadero. Que a pesar de ser el personaje incidental pudiera suplicarle un poco más.  
  


«Por favor, no me dejes» hubiera querido decirte, rogarte, pero quizás no era el momento adecuado. Quizás era sólo una impresión momentánea, el que Terezi estuviera incómoda junto con su presencia, y que los gestos que se habían vuelto cotidianos ahora estuvieran fuera de lugar. Pero después de todo lo que habían pasado no podría hacerle algo así... _¿verdad?_

«¿Qué hice mal?» quería preguntarte, para intentar cambiar y que todo volviera a ser como antes. _  
_

«¿De quién fue la culpa?» quería saber, para evitar que pasara de nuevo en alguna ocasión.

Quizás te habría preguntado todo eso si no tuviera tanto miedo de [dejarte ir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJerrdcaHNs). Quizás lo hubiera dicho, mencionado, sutilmente para no molestar con cosas inoportunas como eso... Quizás, pero ahora ahora sólo seré un recuerdo. Porque vine para contemplarte sólo por un pequeño rato, tan corto como una exhalación.

Me hubiera gustado que en este momento pudiera dejar de llorar, y en vez de estar solo y apartado, estuviéramos teniendo una charla como las de siempre, antes de que el profesor llegara y tuviéramos que comunicarnos con miradas.

Extraño esos detalles, cuando con sólo una mirada me llenaba de confianza para hacer lo que temía, o las risas que me llenaban de alegría al pensar que aunque no compartiera el sentimiento, si te hacía feliz yo podía serlo también. Pero ahora por favor, perdóname.

Lo siento, no puedo salvarme ahora.   
  


Has hecho lo imposible para terminar conmigo, y nunca lo hubiera pensado. Ahora no sé cómo vivir.  
  


Perdóname, ya no sé cómo hacerlo.

¿Cómo lo dejamos ir? En manera y situación, ¿o es que las circunstancias no habían sido las adecuadas para que te mantuvieras a mi lado?

Creo que esto sería lo mejor.

  
Eso quería pensar. Tú lo creías, yo no. Quizás porque éramos diferentes en corazón y alma: tú versátil, con una agitación que te llevaba a todos lados. Era la energía incandescente con la que actuabas, pero a la vez te arrastraba. Y yo, con una voluntad tan débil, que no sabía cómo reaccionar, cómo superarlo, porque ya me había aferrado al pensamiento de que pertenecía a alguien. Que alguien me amaba.

_«Lo siento; de verdad lo siento.»_

_«Ya no te amo.»_


	2. Perdón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de discutir con Dave, Karkat se disculpa y olvida por un momento la sensación de traición y dolor.

El día había sido como un diluvio de pesimismo desde que había comenzado a sollozar en clase. Probablemente sus compañeros en los asientos alrededor de él lo habían visto y simplemente no habían dicho nada, pero agradecía por ese silencio.

Había terminado por calmarse momentáneamente para que sus ojos no estuvieran rojos y el hecho de que era un marica lo supieran todos. Había pedido permiso de ir al baño y aunque salió con paso tranquilo, el nudo en su garganta por contener sus emociones era insoportable cuando pensó de nuevo en lo ridículo que estaba siendo.

En el pasillo había vuelto a hacer gemidos de dolor ahogados, hasta que en el baño no lo soportó y rompió en llanto sin temor a ser descubierto, pues a esa hora todos estaban en clase. Consideró volver a casa para no tener que esconderse en el baño para no ser visto, pero recordó cómo le había hablado a Dave y pensó que no quería dejar las cosas así.

El miedo de que Strider terminara odiándolo en un momento así lo aterrorizó, y las lágrimas se convirtieron en pensamientos de necesidad, una necesidad de sentirse a salvo de cualquier otra traición.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Dave al principio de todo eso: _Si Terezi no valoró la relación, es su problema. Dejas a quien no te valora y encuentras a alguien más, punto._

Y se sintió miserable por pensar que eso sería imposible, a pesar de que sabía que era solo temporal, o se suponía que debía serlo. Pero parecía muy lejano e inalcanzable, había demasiada tristeza, rencor hacia quien una vez fue su amigo, arrepentimiento a más no poder, y ganas de llorar hasta que quedara dormido y despertar sin recordar.

Agradeció el estar completamente solo de momento y se dijo que ya no tenía caso llorar. Ya había sido demasiado, y Dave tenía razón. Terezi no merecía tanta atención y no debía pensar en esos dos porque ya le habían lastimado lo suficiente. Se repugnó por creer que fueron verdaderos amigos y, al menos un poco, dejó de pensar que era su culpa.

Respiró profundamente y se calmó de una buena vez. Se dijo que podía soportarlo porque Dave estaba con él, él no lo traicionaría, y era su mejor amigo. Dave era su mayor apoyo emocional y podía contar con él, y lo reconoció en ese instante. Si lo tenía a él lo tenía todo. Sin embargo, no podía controlar su carácter astringente, y tendría que disculparse por lo que había pasado en la mañana. 

En cualquier caso, le daba rabia el no poder controlarlo, específicamente, no poder controlar a Strider. Tal vez había explotado por la frustración de que él ignorara sus consejos o lo que fuera, y le enojaba a más no poder, pero después pensaba que Strider solo quería ayudarlo, y en su mal carácter lo alejaba, insultaba, lastimaba y cualquier otra cosa que lo hiciera un mal amigo. Y le hacía convencerse de que no lo merecía, no merecía su amistad.

Sin embargo, en un momento u otro tendría que enfrentarlo, pedir perdón y volver a pasar el tiempo viendo series, discutiendo sobre por qué el género dramático y romántico era el mejor de todos, e incluso armando rompecabezas 3D de dinosaurios en la casa de uno de los dos. El pensarlo le hizo sonreír y agradecer tener algo a lo que aferrarse en ese momento.

Volvió a clase cuando ya se hubo calmado del todo e ignoró lo mejor que pudo a Terezi y Gamzee, intentando concentrarse en tomar apuntes. Cuando al fin pudo salir e ir a casa y estaba frente a la entrada de la escuela esperando a Strider, como solían hacerlo, se preguntó si él querría esperarlo después de lo que pasó y al final decidió ir a casa por su cuenta.

Mientras caminaba trató de no pensar, dejar su mente en blanco. Su casa no estaba tan lejos de la escuela, y mientras regresaba se puso los audífonos y escuchó la música que le había recomendado Dave alguna vez. Buscó las canciones, puso la lista de reproducción y dejó que el ritmo le envolviera. 

De alguna manera se sintió aliviado de solo escucharlo, pues sabía que Dave las había escogido para él, y que después en algún momento tendría que hablarle —y sabía que lo volvería a hacer, o quería creer en ello—.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa subió a su habitación, dejó sin cuidado alguno su mochila al lado de su escritorio y se arrojó a la cama. No quería tratar con ninguna persona, ni pensar en nada. Quería dormir o pretender hacerlo, aunque hacerlo únicamente le haría recordar cosas desagradables.

Enterró su cara en la almohada y sintió como si debiera llorar, un reflejo de un hábito o una respuesta anticipada frente a un pensamiento, pero se volteó y miró al techo. Tenía que superarlo, y para eso había que mantenerse ocupado con cualquier cosa. Consideró el hacer tarea, ver televisión o su celular, limpiar, dormir, y descartó todo eso. Deseó que Dave estuviera ahí para distraerlo, pero finalmente decidió ir por helado para comer y llorar a la vez.

Era un plan excelente. Comer helado de vainilla sabor a lágrimas, más que perfecto.

Bajó a la cocina y sirvió una buena porción de helado en un tazón, quizás demasiada para terminársela él. Puso una cuchara y la idea de ponerle chispas de chocolate revoloteó por su mente. Kankri tenía varios tipos de dulces en algún estante, y en lo que se decidía si hacerlo o no, sonó el timbre de la casa. Era Dave.

Hizo lo de siempre por hábito: caminó sin ganas, abrió la puerta y miró a su invitado sin esperar nada en particular.

—Hola —saludó Dave en el marco de la puerta. Karkat podía percibir su inseguridad en la forma en que sus hombros estaban tan rígidos, y sobre todo en la pose incómoda que hacía resaltar el hecho de que estaba de verdad preocupado de cómo resultarían las cosas ahora que ya estaba ahí.

—Hola Dave —saludó sin ánimo Karkat, exhausto por toda las emociones vertiginosas que sentía. Antes era la miseria, ira, traición; ahora era el turno de la ansiedad, tan gastada que daba paso a un sopor de tristeza cansada, casi indiferencia.

Dejó entrar a Dave, cerró la puerta y supo que ya no habría chispas de chocolate, no con la tensión que había entre ellos. Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa se acercó lo suficiente para que lo oyera, y antes de que la determinación se le escurriera por entre los dedos sacó la pesada culpa de su pecho.

—Lo siento —susurró el azabache sin hacer contacto visual con él. Dave paró en medio de la sala y el pasillo para voltearlo a ver. Para Karkat el mirar el piso era mejor que mirar los lentes inexpresivos de Dave en ese preciso instante, eran una molestia en momentos así. Le hacían sentirse en desventaja por ser el único al que sí estaban al descubierto sus sentimientos auténticos.

Dave guardó silencio, quizás esperando a que dijera algo más u otra reacción, o escogiendo delicadamente sus palabras. Lo miró y respondió con extraña tranquilidad:

—Está bien, yo también me porté como un hijo de puta —Su tono era neutro y casi inexpresivo, pero más avergonzado, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, como si lo hubiera decepcionado; aunque vamos, lo _había_ hecho. A Karkat y a sí mismo. Y quería decirlo, disculparse por ser impulsivo.

—A veces digo cosas sin pensarlo, y, ehm, uh —No sabía cómo continuar, su fuerte no era reconocer sus errores y disculparse abiertamente, pero Karkat se adelantó.

—Está bien, vamos arriba de una vez —Karkat no esperó a que dijera otra cosa, pues enfrentar de esa manera a Dave le haría decir más cosas incoherentes. Su mirada, o más bien, tener su completa atención y saberlo le ponía nervioso—. ¿Quieres helado?

Ambos subieron al primer piso, Karkat con el tazón de helado de vainilla primero y Dave detrás de él. Entraron a su habitación y el azabache se sentó en la cama para empezar a comer. Dave dejó su mochila al lado de la puerta y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio para esculcar todos los papeles, libros y cosas innecesarias que tenía ahí. Karkat le dejó hacerlo, sin importarle del todo el qué estaba buscando y solo saboreó el sabor intenso, dulce y artificial del helado. 

Sabía que estaba siendo cobarde y se molestó consigo mismo. El silencio era más incómodo de lo que era aceptable en su misma casa y en su misma habitación, así que con más miedo que ganas de explicarse, inhaló y continuó la conversación de hace unos momentos.

—Perdóname por ser tan terco —dijo con sinceridad. Dave volteó a verlo, con algunos papeles separados de los otros y uno en su mano. Lo apartó y fijó su mirada en sus ojos con vehemencia. Suspiró y sonrió un poco, de alivio y porque le hacía gracia, como si dijera «Eso es algo que no puedo hacer, porque si lo hiciera me quedaría sin más perdones que dar».

—No tienes que disculparte —le aseguró con el mismo alivio que había mostrado su sonrisa, pasando sus dedos por su fleco en un gesto de vergüenza, como si pensara que se había preocupado de más. Y era verdad, se sentía idiota por llegar a imaginar que Karkat le dejaría de hablar o algo así.

—Yo me disculpo por... mmmh, no lo sé, ¿ser tan buena persona? ¿Tener tan buen gusto musical? No sé si ser guapo cuente —dijo bromeando y sin dejar de sonreír. Era una sonrisa genuina, de una felicidad breve pero importante, que daba paso a una templanza reconfortante.

A Karkat le dieron ganas de aventarle una almohada en la cara, o helado, pero haría un desastre que tenía que limpiar después. Dave volteó a tomar las cosas que había ordenado de su escritorio y comenzó a hablar.

—Por cierto, ya no necesitas estas fotos —Las abrió en su mano como cartas de póker y se las mostró en un movimiento fugaz—, ni estos garabatos, ni esto —Todo lo que había separado eran fotos de él y Terezi o solo ella, dibujos que él había hecho en clase de ambos, y cosas que le recordaban a Terezi en general. 

—Me quedaré con esto por ahora. Espero no te impor-

—¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué viste los dibujos de mis cuadernos?! —exclamó indignado, era su privacidad, su preciada privacidad que se suponía nadie debía invadir excepto tal vez su hermano. Y ahora Dave había visto sus horrorosos dibujos (más bien garabatos) de él con Terezi, o de sus amigos, o de cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza.

—Ey, ey, tranquilo, no juzgo. Dibujo peor —Juntó todo lo que había separado con un clip que había por ahí y lo acomodó en un lugar que resaltara—. Además, aquí está tu cuaderno de Filosofía, y tenemos mañana. Olvidarás llevarlo si sigue debajo de todos esos papeles y no sé qué más. 

Karkat gritó internamente que el punto no era quién dibujara peor, sino que había dibujos de Dave, cosas que él había dicho alguna vez o lo que pensaba de él en el reverso de sus cuadernos, y Dave lo había visto. Ya no había otro nivel de vergüenza después de ese, por Dios. O bueno... esperaba nunca se le presentara la ocasión en donde tuviera que verlo en calzoncillos.

—A veces te odio —dijo Karkat cubriendo su frente y ojos con su mano izquierda, bajando la mirada y tomando la cuchara del helado en su boca con la otra—. Demasiado. 

—Me lo agradecerás... creo —dijo su amigo y se recostó en su cama con tal soltura que parecía en su propia casa. Suficiente pena y preocupación para alguien que no conocía el significado de esas palabras, ja.

—Olvidé que te llamabas Dave Strider por un segundo, vaya —se quejó Karkat, viró los ojos, dejó el helado en la mesa y se sentó de nuevo en la cama—. ¿Quieres ver la televisión o jugar a algo?

—Nah, así está bien. Tu cama es más cómoda que el sillón.

Para Dave eso último fue lo más relajante que le había pasado desde hace tiempo, como si la tensión se le hubiera acumulado sobre los hombros hasta hacerlo decir cosas hirientes y en ese momento se había esfumado con el solo saber que ambos se habían perdonado. 

Todo volvió a la normalidad con algunos minutos de discusiones tontas y charla de lo que les había pasado ese día, y Karkat se percató de que Dave también estaba cansado de tantas emociones y ansiedad en un solo día. Aunque desdeñaba lo que había pasado antes y el cómo se había mostrado vulnerable, en todo el sentido de la palabra, el miedo le había dejado exhausto como a él.

Vio cómo sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse con más frecuencia y su forma de hablar se hacía más lenta, como si no se concentrara lo suficiente para pensar sus palabras antes de decirlas, pero no en el sentido de ser impulsivo, sino más honesto.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez? —murmuró Strider, mirando el techo con ojos perdidos en algún lugar del pasado. Karkat miró el perfil de su amigo, apenas esforzándose en responder esa pregunta y en vez de eso preguntarse por qué Dave era tan bueno con él.

—¿Cuando te gustaba Terezi también y nos odiábamos? —preguntó soltando un suspiro burlesco. 

—Sí, pero antes. La primera vez que nos vimos —murmuró Dave distraído—. Recuerdo que te vi en el pasillo de la escuela y pensé que necesitabas urgentemente o un corte de pelo, o cepillarte en las mañanas. Y dormir un mes entero, tus ojeras y ganas de matar a alguien eran muy visibles.

Karkat aguantó una risilla y sonrió. Buscó una reacción que le dijera el por qué le estaba diciendo eso, pero se quedó solo enarcando una ceja y pensando que eso era bastante peculiar... y gracioso.

—Yo te vi por primera vez en la cafetería donde trabaja mi hermano —dijo Karkat —. Tú estabas con uno de tus amigos, John, y yo estaba ayudando a dar la cuenta ahí porque ya sabes, a Kankri le gusta explotarme como esclavo. Cuando me acerqué a ustedes y los vi, pensé que parecían un par de nerds —Rió un poco y continuó—. Pensé que te veías tan, pero tan idiota con tus lentes y tu corte de cabello. Como un niño bonito y superficial, pero demasiado hípster para mi gusto. 

Dave no dijo nada, pero lo vio sonreír de lado ante el pensamiento de que Karkat lo había visto desde lejos como alguien hípster, cuando en realidad sí lo era. 

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Karkat le llamó.

—Oye Dave.

—¿Qué? 

—Gracias... por todo —dijo con voz queda el azabache. No quería que Dave lo oyera, pero el punto era agradecerle y debía escucharlo.

—No es nada —murmuró adormilado, apenas logrando terminar la frase y sucumbiendo al sueño, cerrando sus ojos del todo.

Y con eso se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Karkat, uno al lado del otro en una tarde agradable, cálida y llenos de la seguridad de que habría alguien a quien le importaran al despertar.

* * *

  
Un perceptible peso sobre su cara interrumpió su plácido sueño a punto de terminar. Su reloj biológico le decía que era hora de despertar, pero parte de su sentido común le decía que no era cierto, que aún era muy temprano y que ése reloj siempre se equivocaba. Para su mala suerte, el pensamiento de que debía ir a la escuela, y la conclusión de que vería a Terezi en ella lo despertó por completo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con su vista obstruida por una sensación tersa y suave. Quitó rápidamente lo que vio como una mano e inspeccionó su alrededor: desorden por doquier, un escritorio lleno de papeles y cosas, su ropa de la semana tirada en el piso cerca de la cesta de ropa sucia, Dave a su lado... Espera, ¿qué?

El fugaz recuerdo de el día anterior, el dolor agonizante como si una aguja estuviera atravesando su ya roto corazón al ver a Terezi, el quedar en su casa con Dave y ¿haber despertado en la madrugada llorando mientras Dave lo abrazaba? Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba. Era una de las pesadillas que no recordaba, pero le hacía temblar y sollozar cuando despertaba.

Ahora que podía verlo con claridad, el brazo de Dave estaba encima de su cara y Dave del otro lado de la cama, despeinado y con los lentes de lado, con su otro brazo al lado su cara apacible, aunque con la boca ligeramente abierta. Lo observó por unos minutos mientras se preguntaba: ¿por qué se quedaba a dormir con él aún sabiendo de las horribles pesadillas con las que despertaba a veces? ¿Por qué soportaba sus llantos y lágrimas cada vez que podía? Quería creer que era porque eran amigos y le importaba, pero le parecía una respuesta poco convincente.

¿Sólo por eso? ¿No querría algo de él? Si lo hacía... ¿se iría cuando lo consiguiera? Pensar en eso sólo hacía que doliera más al saber que existía la probabilidad de que pasara como con ella, y el resultado sería sólo su corazón torturado lentamente, despedazado. Si se pudiera pensaría que incluso tiraría los pequeños pedazos que quedarían de él al mar.

Quiso alejar su tristeza y continuó mirándolo. Sus típicos lentes de sol, su cabello rubio de un amarillo casi blanco, sus labios delgados pero incitantes, _él_. Tal vez seguir con su mirada en él no sería lo correcto, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque... podría tomar una foto. Sí, buena idea.

Apartó su mano con el cuidado necesario para no despertarlo, o al menos intentarlo, y salió de la cama. No recordaba haberse tapado con las cobijas. Supuso que Dave lo había hecho por él. Podía ser considerado a veces, pero solo algunas veces. Recordó cuando pensaba que era un bastardo que quería hacerse el cool a toda costa y lo repudiaba con toda su alma, y soltó el fantasma de una risa, apenas unos suspiros ahogados, porque ahora no podría vivir sin ese bastardo.

Buscó en el lugar donde pensó que estaba su celular, la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, y al no hallarlo vio la hora del despertador. Siete quince de la mañana. Notaba la débil luz que entraba desde las cortinas cerradas y decidió ir a alistarse para la escuela, pero obviamente no sin antes sacar la foto del siglo.

Continuó buscando su celular, pero al oír que Dave se removía en la cama como si fuera a despertar paró en seco e inclusive intentó no respirar para no hacer ruido alguno. Debía, sí o sí, tomar esa foto. Incluso —aunque la posibilidad era de 0,001— creyó poder quitarle las gafas y tomar la foto. Sería una leyenda.

Al ver que la crisis había sido evitada porque Dave pareció sólo estirarse un poco y cambiar de posición continuó su búsqueda exhaustiva del aparato electrónico. No recordaba dónde lo había dejado, ¿tal vez en su escritorio? Buscó en la infinidad de papeles, dibujos, lápices y hasta encontró un yo-yo, pero nada. No había estado en más partes con éste, así que debió haberlo dejado en el comedor. Gracias a dios su hermano se iba una hora antes que ellos, a las siete, y podía estar a gusto por los alrededores.

Bajó lo más sigilosamente que pudo hasta llegar a la mesa principal de la cocina, y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Lo tomó con impaciencia y subió corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta con cuidado y cuando ésta rechinó maldijo por lo bajo, ahora odiaba esa puerta.

Se acercó con miedo de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar su sueño y se apresuró a abrir la aplicación de cámara. Sin poder esperar, sus manos comenzaron a sudar sin saber exactamente por qué, y tampoco por qué hacía eso, pero pensaba que era solo para... para, uhhh... molestar, quería pensar, pero a pesar de eso no podía ver por qué lo hacía, como si otra fuerza lo estuviera obligando, pero él también quería, no era fácil de explicar y no sabía si quería descubrirlo.

Cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca como para sacar una buena toma, apretó el botón.

Click.

Oh mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. Santa mierda, no podía pensar en otra palabra. Había apagado el flash pero no ese sonido.

Su cuerpo no respondía —y tampoco completamente su cerebro—, «¡Reacciona! ¡Rápido, que despertará!», pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo hiciera caso omiso de sus pensamientos. Pensó «¡Creerá que soy gay!» y, más rápido que si hubiera visto una cucaracha, se alejó como si Dave mismo fuera radioactivo o una bomba atómica.

Salió de la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque con la seguridad de que Dave había despertado. Más mierda. Decidió hacerse el casual, como si nada hubiera pasado, e ir a la cocina y preparar un desayuno apenas comestible con manos temblorosas. ¿Creería que sí era gay? Oh dios, no. Pareciera que todo lo miertero de la situación se lo pasara a la comida con sólo prepararla.

Mientras tanto, su acompañante despertaba por el característico sonido que hacía la cámara del celular. El recuerdo de la madrugada anterior circuló por su mente e intentó averiguar lo más importante, ¿por qué oyó como si alguien tomara una foto? Alcanzó a vislumbrar cómo la puerta de la habitación se cerraba a través de sus gafas y se dio cuenta de que había puesto cara de idiota durmiendo. Qué vergüenza. Ojalá no hubiera sacado esa foto, si lo había hecho lo mataría, y lo sospechaba porque el sonido había sido relativamente cerca de él, aunque el atisbo de la duda impedía culparlo porque ¿qué con la noche pasada? ¿Y el día anterior?

Se levantó todavía soñoliento, pues no había querido despertar, pero aún así salió de la habitación al no ver a Karkat por ninguna parte. Bajó por las escaleras con toda la calma del mundo para encontrarse con él preparando algo parecido a... ¿huevos revueltos? ¿Por qué cocinaba si sabía que era lo peor de lo peor en eso? Tendría que estar nervioso o evitar algo, la respuesta era obvia: sí había tomado una foto. Oh, Karkat.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó curioso pero a la vez burlón, ¿se ponía así por una foto? Creía que ahora él, Dave Strider, estaba enojado involuntariamente. Genial.

Su amigo sólo saltó en su lugar como si le hubieran jalado los pies en medio de la noche, podría esperar hasta un grito de película. Volteó con miedo y nerviosismo a tropel e intentó responder algo coherente—. Ah, uhh, ¿el desayuno?

—Claro, y dime, ¿por qué te dio por hacerlo hoy? —preguntó Dave tratando de mantenerse inexpresivo, aunque no podía estar así por mucho tiempo. Estaba hablando con Karkat, vamos.

—Ahhh, este... ¿por que sí? —respondió y pensó que tal vez podría hacerse el molesto porque pues, era él, y tal vez así podría disimular los nervios—. ¿Algún problema?

—No, ninguno —contestó Dave escondiendo una sonrisa. Se le veía en la cara que estaba nervioso por algo, y podía discernir fácilmente qué era. Karkat podía ser tierno a veces, pero el tipo de tierno temperamental idiota.

Karkat continuó cocinando los huevos incómodo a más no poder por la constante mirada del rubio sobre su espalda, le martilleaba la consciencia. Su concentración quería estar sólo en los huevos nada apetecibles, pero la presencia de su amigo hacía la tensión más tangible y aunque la sombra de su corazón roto estaba aún ahí, Dave era el centro de atención—. ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó temblándole un poco la voz.

—Sí —respondió para dar una pequeña pausa—, quisiera saber qué foto tomaste.

Mierda. _Mierdaaaaa_.

—A-ah, uhhh, ninguna —tartamudeó y desvió su mirada. No debía enterarse sobre eso porque ni él mismo sabía qué había pasado. Dave se acercó y se recargó en la mesa detrás de él—. ¿Entonces por qué estás así? Tú no sabes cocinar.

Esperó a que su corazón no explotara, pero ¡bum! Lo hizo—. ¡Bien! —dijo y dejó el huevo a la deriva—. Sólo, ehhh, como... vi que estabas dormido iba a tomarte una foto sin los lentes —admitió diciendo la última parte tan rápido como pudo para tentar a la suerte y ver si por arte de magia no lo entendía o, si lo hacía, que pensara que esa era la verdadera razón.

No, definitivamente no estaba de su lado.

Él se quedó callado por unos segundos que parecían infinitos y sólo lo miró. No sabía que reflejaban sus ojos por los malditos lentes, y no sabía si debía sentir pena ajena, miedo o decepción de sí mismo.

—¿Y la tomaste? —preguntó él con una tranquilidad aterradora; estaba jodido. Mucho y muy fuerte

—Uhhh, no por el sonido de mierda que hace la cámara —admitió para volver con los huevos todos horribles que tendrían que comer. Aunque... no había revisado si la foto había salido borrosa, pero fue algo que asumió. ¿Y si sí la había tomado? Estaría aún más jodido.

Supuso que por su confesión a medias iría al infierno, al menos, y se lamentó haber hecho todo. Desde lo de Terezi, de ser Karkat Vantas, todo desde el inicio de los tiempos, pero extrañamente no lamentaba haber conocido a Dave. Aún con su ironía de mierda había conseguido un pequeño lugar en su alma. Su destrozada alma. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, hacer el desayuno era un minúsculo detalle que intentaba dar a entender su cariño.

—Además, estoy haciéndolo porque ya no quiero ser un inútil en la cocina, ¿ok? —se defendió Karkat y solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Dave estaba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Oh, por Dios. Estaba molesto, pero tratando de no demostrarlo. En su mente sonaron las campanas del cielo, como diciendo «Ya cagaste».

—Pero ¡oye! Nunca te quitas los malditos lentes aunque estemos aquí. Dentro. De. Mi casa —dijo haciendo pausas para dar énfasis al hecho de que ni siquiera había sol, ni aire, ni cualquier fenómenos natural o sobrenatural que le hiciera usar lentes de sol dentro.

—¿En serio estás...? Agh —Dave se volteó, buscó el celular de Karkat en la mesa y lo tomó con enfado—. ¿Sabes qué? Solo eliminaré la foto.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Karkat, volteó y dejó de revolver el desayuno— ¡No! Ni se te ocurra-

Karkat se abalanzó sobre Dave para quitarle su celular, porque definitivamente Dave no debía ver su galería. Jamás. Ni aunque se terminara el mundo. Y si eliminaba la foto lo vería, así que con todas sus fuerzas y medios intentó quitarle el celular porque ahí estaba, además de la foto que no sabía si estaba borrosa, las imágenes que había conseguido de Dave versión bebé. Había pagado por eso y no iba a desperdiciar su inversión.

Intentó alcanzarlo, gritando, saltando y aferrándose a su brazo mientras él retrocedía aún con su expresión de molestia, hasta que tropezó con el sillón y se sentó. Ocultó el celular detrás de él, Karkat intentó quitarle el celular, intentando abrirse paso entre sus golpes a medias, pero Dave se estaba apoyando con fuerza sobre el respaldo, y no pudo evitar murmurar un «Maldito seas».

—No vas a eliminar esa foto —le espetó Karkat con determinación a unos centímetros de su cara. Dave se hizo a un lado y, como si estuviera acostado, puso el celular debajo de él y sonrió con satisfacción.

—En tus sueños —dijo y solo hasta ese momento se percató de que Karkat estaba encima de él, enojado y muy, demasiado cerca. Consideró darle el celular, pero significaba dejar la foto en manos de Karkat, y eso significaba solo una cosa: soborno y él haciendo tareas o favores absurdos para que no mostrara eso a alguien más. Decidió probar algo arriesgado.

—Oye, espera, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato? —dijo en voz baja y miró a Karkat con una mezcla de diversión y seducción— Elimino la foto, pero me quito los lentes y ves lo que sea que quieras ver. ¿Qué tal?

Obviamente no lo haría, así que se acercó más de lo que le parecía adecuado a la cara del azabache para incomodarlo. Karkat tardó en procesar la oferta y el hecho de que ambos estaban a un centímetro de que sus narices se tocaran le impidió pensar.

—N-No lo aceptaré aunque sea tentador —tartamudeó un poco y trató de mantener su semblante enojado—. ¿D-De qué sirve verlo si después no puedo burlarme de eso con alguien más?

Dave puso en posición sus piernas para salir de ahí y eliminar la foto de una buena vez, se relamió los labios y continuó.

—Te lo pierdes —murmuró lentamente y empujó a Karkat con la suficiente fuerza para que dejara de estar encima de él, subió corriendo las escaleras a la habitación de Karkat, buscó la imagen y la eliminó. No le dio tiempo de ver más fotos porque escuchó un grito de furia desde fuera que decía su nombre, así que de deslizó por su galería con el triunfo de haber logrado su cometido.

Entonces Karkat entró a la habitación, le arrebató el aparato y empezó a gritar como energúmeno.

—¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Strider! —gritó y alargó las sílabas de su apellido mientras veía su celular, buscando la imagen— ¡No puedo-! ¡Mierda!

Tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpearlo con ella, y Dave reía por lo infantil que era todo eso. En vez de contraatacar, lo esquivó y corrió hasta llegar al marco de la puerta para voltear a recordarle.

—Oye, pero ¿qué pasó con el desayuno? ¿Siquiera apagaste la estufa? —dijo y la expresión de Karkat cambió drásticamente de una de completa ira a una de asco, horror y preocupación, lo que hizo reír a carcajadas a Dave. Karkat corrió de nuevo hacia la cocina y volvió a gritar como energúmeno, pero de pánico y no saber qué hacer.

—¡Dave! ¡Ayuda! —Dave bajó, pero con calma, disfrutando de los gritos de su amigo— ¡¿Es normal que esté de un amarillo pollo, pero más café que amarillo?!

—Sí, claro que sí —gritó también e intentó ahogar su risa. Entró a la cocina y continuó—. Todos los huevos revueltos son de ese color Karkat, necesitas ver más tutoriales de cocina.

Karkat parecía de verdad preocupado por eso que llamaba comida, y Dave se acercó para examinar lo que había en el sartén: algún tipo de masa entre amarillo, café, blanco y no sabía qué más.

—Dios mío, ¿vamos a comer eso? —preguntó con reticencia, entre riendo y lamentando haber dejado cocinar a Karkat por su cuenta.

—Ugh —Karkat apagó la estufa y sacó platos y cubiertos. Ya no quería gritar, ni avergonzarse de no saber cocinar, ni de tratar de engañar a Dave, por lo que se resignó a desayunar. Puso la mesa y sirvió eso sin muchas ganas de verlo, ni comerlo, ni nada de nada.

—Creo que todavía es comestible —dijo sin creerlo por completo, pero qué más daba. Si se enfermaba no iría a clases, y significaba más televisión, helado y... claro, morir de hambre.

Dave sirvió agua mientras Karkat preparaba la mesa, colocó los vasos en casa lugar y se sentó. Karkat sirvió esa monstruosidad y tomó asiento al lado de Dave. Miró el plato, sin decidirse si comerlo viendo o cerrar los ojos, y al final hizo una mueca de asco y tomó un bocado.

— _Bon appetit_ —dijo con sarcasmo Dave y empezó a comer. Era el peor desayuno que había tenido en su vida, pero las caras que hacía Karkat valían el sabor extraño del huevo.

—Esto nunca pasó Dave, ¿me oíste? No le cuentes a Kankri, o John, o a nadie —le amenazó, usando el tenedor para señalarlo con severidad.

—Solo por eso le diré a John —Sonrió de lado y la mirada de ira contenida que le dedicó Karkat fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Parecía como si no le aventara el plato solo por miedo a que Kankri le hiciera pagar la vajilla completa.

—Bueno, bueno, no le diré, pero limpia el sartén bien para que Kankri no se entere —murmuró y vio la hora. Faltaban treinta minutos para ir a clases, lo que no era mucho si tomaba en cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban peleando.

Terminaron de comer y Dave se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras Karkat quitaba los residuos de comida del sartén, y por una vez en el día hubo silencio. Uno agradable y largo en donde solo se oían los trastes, el agua y los pájaros fuera de la casa.

—Ve a bañarte, yo lavo el sartén. Y deja de hacer caras de asco —le dijo Dave enjuagando los cubiertos.

Karkat no replicó nada para evitar otro incidente y asintió sin ganas, demasiado estupefacto por haber comido algo tan asqueroso (en su opinión) y que todavía siguiera vivo.

Dave lo siguió con la mirada y vio cómo hacía gestos burlándose de él mientras subía las escaleras y recordó que aunque hiciera tantas tonterías era su amigo. Y que ambos eran idiotas, pero que juntos lo eran aún mas, tanto que cuando Kankri presenciaba algunas de sus discusiones hacía como si no hubiera visto, simplemente regañando a su hermano si no había limpiado algo y huyendo de la pena ajena.

Aunque a veces Karkat lo hacía desatinar, era su mejor amigo y sabía que después de odiarse por un segundo seguirían preocupándose el uno por el otro. Pero no podía evitar pensar que Karkat era lindo cuando se enojaba y molestarlo por ello, y más allá de todo eso, verlo enojado era mejor que verlo llorar sin consuelo por alguien que no lo habla valorado.

Repitió lo de esa mañana en su cabeza y rió de nuevo, con el orgullo de haber eliminado esa foto y haber puesto nervioso a Karkat en el sillón. Sus encantos seguían intactos, al parecer. Después se preguntó qué haría sin su amigo y no pudo encontrar la respuesta.

—Karkat, tan voluble, tan idiota —farfulló el rubio con una sonrisa, dio un suspiro de satisfacción y terminó de lavar los platos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola no he visto nada de Hs desde hace años pero quiero terminar este fic. Y pues eso, espero les guste, ya vuelvo a morir. Dejen comentarios si les gustó, y ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
